Aesrenria
Cute little innocent Feyspeaker Druid and her Blink Wolf Companion Familiar. Appearance Beautiful silver white hair cascaded down around similarly colored feline ears, flitted back and splayed apart slightly upon a small girl's head. With a cute pale face set with wide expressive aqua eyes, slitted much like that of a cat. Her head was tilted down in shame as she exposed herself for some kind of examination from to looks of it, a slight blush gracing her exquisitely beautiful embarrassed expression. Standing there with her creamy thighs pressed tight together, but with a noticeable gap between them due to her wide hips. Her long sinuous tail flicked along behind her nervously, as she shifted her weight from hip to hip with a generous amount of jiggle from top and bottom of her figure. It would be quite obvious that she was in good shape, taut abs and a swollen booty tight through many squats. Though bottom heavy, considering her top could probably only barely fill her own tiny hands. History The First World is a strange place to mortals, the creatures that reside there as alien to them as well. The very rules that make up the realm being chaotic and formless in a way the ordered mind of the Material Plane just cannot quite fathom. Things seem built on just basic concepts instead of an immutable truth. Shifting depending upon the concept that the creature or part of the Plane wants to embody. As if the Plane itself was sentient and the various creatures that inhabit it were the different thoughts being manifested in its realm of influence. So, why would a creature of the First World steal a child and leave one of its own in it's stead? That would be like asking the formless Abyss why it was evil. ''' '''Regardless of either of these answers, a small girl grew up a mortal in the Material Plane. She loved roaming around out in wilderness. Surprisingly not getting too hurt at any time. Bumps and bruises of course, but the woods seemed to favor her. Her mother on the other hand worked hard to keep food on the table, yet was somewhat distant due to being reminded of the girl's father. An Adventurer who had not stayed around to learn the news of having a sweet little girl. As a young girl she was betrothed to the son of the Village Leader, in a bid to increase their station in the village. He couldn’t be trying to bag a beautiful mother and her cute little daughter he could raise for himself, now could he? It was in the forests that the tiny thing came upon something even smaller than herself. A wolf pup of medium size. Obviously grown to the point of being able to live on it's own, but should have still been a part of its pack. Half starved and unkempt ratty fur marked it as being on it's own. The young girl befriended the creature by bringing it scraps of her own food as well as little things she pilfered from around the small village. She was eventually found out however, but when the villagers came upon the tamed wolf, they were surprised. The runt of a wolf seemed more intelligent than the usual of its species. Doing little tricks the girl had taught it in a bid to allow it in the village. Quickly adapting to vermin hunting on it own, showing off its kills before taking them off to eat elsewhere. Having seen her prowess in wood skills and in taming the wolf, the village pooled their money along with a small stipend the mother had saved over the years. Sending the small girl off to a nearby Druidic school, a rather informal thing that was really just a couple of like minded Druids willing to pass on their craft to those with potential. House of the Green Mother was what they called the little shack in the wilderness, since they mostly had their classes in nature. The small kitten excelled in these classes, but in a manner that the teachers just could not quite fathom. The wise older Druids were perhaps a little stuck in their ways and while the girl did eventually become a Druid herself, it was perhaps in spite of what they had tried to instill in her. For her brain just did not seem to run the same way as their own, perhaps due to her latent Fey instincts. While the Druids dealt with natural world with study and previous knowledge, she seemed to intuitively interact with nature as part of it. As if she had always known just what to do. When asked, she gave strange explanations of her reasoning. “But that cat went merowl instead of mew, it was asking to be petted here, not there.” Having become a Druid, the small kitten tried to enact two of the rituals she had learned at once. One to summon a Companion, the other to form a bond with a Familiar. Putting her Wolf as the owner of both contracts, instead of two separate creatures. That it ended up working was a surprise to everyone involved. Including the Wolf who's experience of the world changed considerably, becoming sentient in a way other than being Awakened. They were not previously known to work like this, but the young girl had flubbed something or another that had allowed both to fit together just right. When she got back to her village, still a young girl surprising enough. She picked up entertaining to help bring in money. To help repay the people that had helped her, but also to help her mother. The girl had always had a lovely voice and could dance quite well. With a bit of trial and error she was able to get to a point where she had paid back the village people and increased the money coming in for her mother. Also going around and helping with the village, speaking on the village’s behalf with local Fey, she seemed quite useful. However, as she got older her betrothed's father was getting rather insistent at her being alone with him for extended periods of time. Picking up her father’s heavy Darkwood shield that he had left behind, the young girl decided that going out to gather money would be a good way of repaying the village people. She did not really wish to be betrothed to that boy, but at the same time went along with it for her mother. With the girl having neared adulthood, her mother almost seemed to push her to make something of herself. Perhaps hoping that she could finally get out from under that Village Chief and move somewhere else, or at the very least have her daughter far away from the man. One of her first missions as an Adventurer strangely enough had her following in the wake of a group of veterans. Perhaps she had tagged along trying to find her father, but sadly there were no leads. However, she had found out that the people asking for assistance were Seducers of the Green Mother. While the other Adventurers ended up dealing with much of the danger, but she was able to help save one of the Seducers trapped in a ritual to power an Elemental of some sort. Helping to then gather the other unconscious Seducers, she got them out of the building as it was collapsing. She felt quite fulfilled in helping a Sister under the Green Mother. It was nice to help people and grow in power herself. Though she had not quite understood the changes that were being done upon her fragile looking body. What the increase in power was doing to herself, and even her Companion. When suddenly the Wolf was able to take humanoid form, it blew the young girl away. Her beloved life-long Companion, was now a sentient being able to take on the form of an absolutely gorgeous woman. One that made the kitten’s knees weak by the ferocity held in those piercing eyes of her’s. Personality This girl speaks in a soft voice that is effortlessly sultry. In a bid to counteract this, she does not speak much and does so in a broken manner. Ignorant of the world really, a mostly feral little creature. She is quite shy and speaks of herself in the third person. With a different perspective on the world than most have. An intuitive understanding of the natural world. Aspirations Getting to know a good group of people, and perhaps find more friendly animals to bring on her adventures. Connect more fully with her Druidic Heritage of the Green Mother. Perhaps one day track down her Father. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Category:Player Characters